This invention relates to a security system, and more particularly to a security system having a number of unique features.
Various security systems, such as access control systems, are known in the art. Typically, an access control security system includes a controller at each access point, such as a door or gate, which interfaces with the access point to selectively allow or deny access to a certain area that is accessible through the access point. The controller is typically hardwired in a network run by a server, and acts in accordance with commands provided by the server to allow or deny requests for access through the access point.
While systems such as this are functional, they entail a number of drawbacks. For example, when the controller at a certain access point fails or otherwise becomes inoperable, it is necessary to send a skilled service technician with a replacement controller to the site at which the access point controller requires replacement. The technician must disconnect wires and cables from the failed controller, remove it from the wall, mount the new controller to the wall, and then connect the wires and cables to the new controller. This can be a laborious and time consuming exercise. In addition, the operator of the facility must maintain an inventory of each type of controller installed in the system to ensure that a replacement controller is available when required.
The present invention is designed to overcome these and other drawbacks in the prior art. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a security system includes a number of security controllers, each of which includes a removable and replaceable security control module. Each security control module is interchangeable with other security control modules in the security system. In one form, each security controller includes a housing within which the removable and replaceable security control module is contained. Representatively, the housing is mounted to a wall, and one or more cables from security-controlled components are located within the wall and have ends that extend from the wall into an interior defined by the housing. The ends of the one or more cables are adapted for connection to the security control module. Each security control module may include a first connector for connecting the security module in a communication system and a second connector for receiving inputs from and providing outputs to a security component controlled by the security controller. Representatively, each security control module may further include a third connector for receiving inputs from or providing outputs to an auxiliary device other than the security component.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a security system includes a central control or server and a number of individual security controllers, each of which is associated with a security component at an individual security control location; and an auxiliary device that is interconnected with at least one of the security controllers. The auxiliary device provides an input to the security controller or receives an output from a security controller independent of the security component. Each security controller includes a removable and replaceable security control module, and each security control module includes a first connector for connecting the security module in a communication system interconnected with the central control or server, a second connector for receiving inputs from and providing outputs to the security component controlled by the security controller, and a third connector for receiving inputs from or providing outputs to the auxiliary device.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a security system includes a number of security controllers, each of which includes an accelerometer for providing a tamper evident feature. Representatively, each security controller includes a housing and a removable and replaceable security control module contained within the housing, with the accelerometer being contained within the security control module.
The security system in accordance with the present invention may be used in any number of applications. For example, the security system may be used for a number of individual control points in a single building. Alternatively, the security system may be used for multiple individual control points for a number of buildings in one location. Further, the security system may be used for multiple individual control points in multiple buildings in multiple locations.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and accompanying drawings, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications
In describing the representative embodiments of the invention which are illustrated in the drawings, specific terminology will be resorted to for the sake of clarity. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to the specific terms so selected and it is understood that each specific term includes all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner to accomplish a similar purpose. For example, the word “connected,” “attached,” or terms similar thereto are often used. They are not limited to direct connection but include connection through other elements where such connection is recognized as being equivalent by those skilled in the art.